Beautiful Disaster
by Countrygurl212
Summary: Trapped In Ned's car during a hail storm, sounds like a "Beautiful disaster" to me. NOZE


Disclamier: I do not, as I say every time i write something for this pair, own Ned's Declassified SSG!!

Beautiful Disaster

The hail continued to pound at my windshield as I kept on driving. The roads were extremely slick from all the rain we had been getting lately.

"Ned, slow down!" Moze hissed from the passenger seat.

She was still extremely pissed at me considering what had happened a few hours ago. I felt terrible, but there was no sense in her getting all worked up about it. It could have happened to anyone. People make mistakes all time; if she could just remember that. But, mistakes were not something Moze understood.

"I'm fine. I'm going like 55, on these roads the speed limit is at least 60." I retaliated.

"Normally, but if you look out the windshield you would notice that it's hailing out. Not to mention the rain that's continuing to come down."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?" I questioned her. "I'm not blind you know." I said as I looked over at her.

She looked beautiful as always, with her hair hanging around her face. I noticed she was biting her lower lip with frustration.

"Ned watch the road!!" She shrieked, as she grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right.

_Had I really taken my eyes off the road for that long?  
_

"I got it under control Moze. Seriously, let go of the wheel."

"Make me!" She demanded.

I jerked the wheel a little too much, trying to get her to let go, and the next thing I knew we were off the road.

"Crap! See what you made me do?" I cried out angrily.

We were in a field now, and I had to slam on the brakes, to stop the car from doing a spin out, it was so nasty out. When I went to hit the gas again, nothing seemed to be happening. I opened my car door just a crack and took one look down at the ground.

All I could see was a huge pile of mud. We were stuck. I glanced over and looked at Moze again. If I didn't know any better I would be afraid she was going to take a swing at me.

"We're stuck." I said matter-of-factly.

"I know that genius." She told me annoyed.

I chose to ignore her remark as I continued on. "I'd say we could get out and try to push the car out of all this mud, but we'd have no luck. Plus with all this hail and rain it probably wouldn't be the best idea ever."

Moze just shook her head at me, as if I had caused this all. The temperature was beginning to drop and all that I had on was a sweatshirt. I reached over to turn up the heat, and groaned.

"What now?" Moze grunted.

"My heater's broken." I mumbled.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Now it was her turn to groan. "It's getting really cold out."

"I might have some blankets in the trunk." I said as I made my way to the back of the car.

I reached over the back of the seats and pulled out a blanket, that would probably only be good enough for one of us.

"This is all I have." I explained.

She crawled over the seat and sat down next to me in the back of the car.

"Great, just…, great." She moaned.

"We're going to have to share it." I told her.

"Fine, whatever." She said, as she took it from my hands.

I moved in closer and she spread it across the both of us. The temperature was really dropping now. I could feel it. I moved my head slightly to the left and my eyes met with hers. I could tell she was still angry with me.

I had planned on taking her out to dinner and a movie tonight, but stupidly I had fallen asleep. I told her I would pick her up at 6:30 and somehow I had managed to fall asleep, and didn't wake up until 7:45.

To say the least she was still ticked.

I moved in closer to her, reaching for her hand now. She couldn't stay mad at me forever. As my hand met hers I noticed just how cold she was. There was an awkward silence that filled the air as she actually let me hold her hand. Surprise, surprise.

"Moze?" I said quietly.

"Yea," She responded just as quietly.

"I'm sorry about what happened." I said finally getting up the nerve to apologize for what I had done earlier.

There was no response for a moment as she stared into my eyes as if searching for something. Apparently she found what she had been looking for, as she moved in even closer to me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

My body was hit with instant warmth, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. My hands were in her hair as hers were now in mine. This was how it was supposed to be.

I began trailing kisses down her neck and she grinned with extreme pleasure. Our lips were connected again in a matter of minutes; it was as if we couldn't get enough of each other.

When we broke apart for a minute I looked at the windows and chuckled. They were completely fogged up.

She smiled as she brought me in for another kiss, the two of us melding together as one. We were making our own heat now.

As we continued kissing there was only one thought that crossed my mind. _Maybe being stuck in a hail storm wasn't such a bad thing after all. _

_In fact, it was a beautiful disaster._

**A: N** Here I am, back again. Hahaha! I've had this idea for a while now, but I just couldn't seem to get it to come out the way I wanted it to, but now finally I have a finished product. Hope you all enjoy it!

Much Love,

CountryGurl212

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


End file.
